Si Tu Meurs Aujourd'hui
by Dyssery
Summary: Jérémie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Olivia et Yumi continuent de combattre XANA, attaque après attaque, malgré les stratégies mises en place par celui-ci. C'est donc avec une résolution toujours renouvelée que... Attendez, c'est qui cette Olivia ? !
1. Chapter 1 : Vivre

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire sur Code Lyoko, sur laquelle j'ai plusieurs petites choses à dire._

 _Tout d'abord, il s'agit de la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite, durant cette triste semaine de révisions pour les rattrapages de mes partiels, que j'avais... absolument tous ratés. C'était il y a quoi, quatre ans maintenant_ _ _(en 2018)_ ? Bref, à la fin de cette semaine, j'ai validé tous mes rattrapages, et j'avais une fanfic terminée. Il m'a fallu un mois pour rassembler assez de courage pour la poster sur le forum codelyokofr, tremblant comme une feuille en tapant son paragraphe d'introduction, terrifiée à l'idée du jugement prochain de la communauté de Code Lyoko. Eh bien vous savez quoi ? Ce jugement fut somme toute assez positif. Et c'est comme ça que je suis entrée dans le monde de la fanfiction, et que j'ai rencontré certains de mes meilleurs amis actuels._

 _Je m'étais toujours dit qu'il faudrait que je reprenne un jour cette fanfic pour en corriger tous les points sur lesquels on avait attiré mon attention. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai enfin eu la motivation de m'y mettre. C'est la que je me suis pris une belle claque dans la figure. J'étais loin d'avoir réalisé que mon style avait à ce point évolué ! J'ai donc entièrement réécrit cette histoire, ne gardant que la trame et quelques passages qui me semblaient bons. Vous avez donc entre les mains la seconde version de cette histoire. Qui est pour moi largement meilleure que son aînée. Cependant, si vous êtes curieux, cette première version est toujours disponible sur le forum de mes origines._

 _Concernant cette histoire, donc. Fanfic courte, en cinq chapitres, qui paraîtront probablement à un rythme hebdomadaire. Elle se situe courant saison 2, quelque part après l'épisode Ultimatum. Comme thème, Adventure, plus par défaut que pour autre chose. Si seulement il existait un thème Vie quotidienne... Le résumé est celui que le forum a rédigé. Je l'aime bien, je le trouve drôle. Et bien évidemment, l'image de couverture est un dessin personnel de l'OC de cette histoire, Olivia Thiviers. OC pour lequel j'ai personnellement beaucoup d'affection. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez au moins un peu._

 _Ceux qui me connaissant savent que je ne suis pas du genre à choisir la facilité et à plier les évènements pour qu'ils cadrent à ce que je veux faire. Alors à ceux qui me découvrent ici, faites-moi confiance et attendez la fin avant de crier au scandale ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Vivre**

« Flèche laser !

\- **Odd, tu perds trop de points de vie ! À cette vitesse, vous n'arriverez jamais à désactiver la tour !**

\- Du calme, Einstein ! Je viens d'exploser un kankrelat, non ?

\- **Ouais, ben si tu fais pas gaffe, c'est toi qui vas te faire exploser par un kankrelat…** »

La violence se déchaînait sur Lyoko. XANA n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, et si les Lyokoguerriers défendaient chèrement leur peau, les monstres virtuels les assaillaient sans répit. Leurs points de vie descendaient désespérément rapidement, ce que le côté tête brûlée d'Odd ne risquait pas d'arranger. Décidé à faire payer aux créatures leur feu nourri, il bondit à découvert pour enchaîner les tirs sur les espèces de poux géants qui les harcelaient au sol. Il en toucha deux, qui explosèrent sous le choc, sans prêter attention à ses arrières, où le canon d'une troisième petite bête rougeoyait dangereusement. Odd ne vit même pas le laser partir. Il sursauta simplement lorsque le sabre d'Ulrich cria en interceptant le projectile lumineux. Sans attendre de remerciements, le samouraï repartit à nouveau au corps à corps avec des blocks, laissant son ami se débrouiller avec les kankrelats restants.

« **Vous êtes presque à la tour, dépêchez-vous ! Si vous continuez comme ça, vous serez bientôt tous dévirtualisés !**

\- T'inquiètes Einstein, on gère !

\- Odd ! »

Une tarentule, jusque-là masquée par les reliefs du territoire du Désert, tira sur le fanfaron alors même qu'il rassurait Jérémie sur la situation. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne put que fixer stupidement les lasers arriver, mais juste avant le choc, une imposante double hache s'interposa.

« Fais gaffe mon chaton, deux fois qu'on te sauve la mise, tu vas pas faire long feu si tu continues.

\- Euh… Merci, Olivia… »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, mais perdit vite son expression enjouée lorsqu'elle manqua de se faire toucher par un énième kankrelat, caché jusque-là derrière l'un des pics ocres qui jaillissaient du sol comme une forêt de crocs perçant une membrane de chair.

« Il en arrive de partout, on s'en sortira jamais ! cria Yumi, en plein mouvement d'esquive.

\- …Il suffit qu'Aelita arrive à la tour, non ? demanda Olivia alors qu'elle venait de trancher net le kankrelat qui avait osé la prendre en traître.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'as une idée ?

\- Plutôt une tentative désespérée, en fait.

\- **Hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux !** éclata immédiatement la voix désincarnée de Jérémie.

\- Tu sais même pas ce que je vais proposer ! s'indigna l'adolescente.

\- **Avec Odd et toi, c'est toujours pareil ! Vous ne proposez que des trucs dingues ! Je vous rappelle que si Aelita perd tous ses points de vie, on ne pourra pas contrer XANA** ! s'énerva le surdoué.

\- Tu crois que je l'ai oublié ? Sauf que partis comme on est, Aelita perdra tous ses points de vie de toute façon, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout !

\- Jérémie, Olivia a raison, intervint la première concernée. Je suis pour écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

\- Merci Aelita. Donne-moi tes mains. »

Un peu surprise, mais ayant déjà tacitement confirmé sa collaboration, elle tendit sagement les paumes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faaaiiiiiiiIIIIAAAAAAAh ! »

Sans laisser à son amie le temps de comprendre le but de la manœuvre, Olivia commença brusquement à tourner sur elle-même et Aelita se retrouva soulevée du sol et emportée dans sa rotation. Puis au bout de quelques tours déjà suffisamment éprouvant par eux-mêmes pour la gardienne, Olivia la propulsa en direction de la tour activée. Dépassés par la stratégie, les monstres n'eurent pas le temps de diriger leurs lasers vers le haut. Toujours hurlante de terreur, Aelita entra dans la tour par la voie des airs, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur la plateforme au centre de la construction virtuelle. Un peu sonnée, elle se releva néanmoins rapidement, pressée d'en finir. Autour d'elle, les trois cercles concentriques apposés au sol s'illuminèrent les uns après les autres, chacun accompagné d'une note claire et douce. Elle se sentit alors soulevée avec lenteur vers la plateforme supérieure, où la console de commande ne tarda pas à se matérialiser. Soulagée, son rythme cardiaque tout juste en train de se calmer, Aelita appliqua sa main sur la surface bleutée qui lui faisait face. Identifiée en tant que gardienne de Lyoko par la reconnaissance digitale, elle put enfin saisir le code pour mettre fin à l'attaque de XANA.

« Tour désactivée, souffla-t-elle alors que les consoles azurées qui affichaient les programmes que la tour faisait tourner jusqu'alors plongeaient vers le profondeur sombres de la structure.

\- **Je vous ramène.** »

* * *

« Et hop, une attaque de XANA bloquée avant même d'avoir commencée ! s'exclama Odd une fois sorti de l'usine. On est vraiment trop forts ! »

Il brandit les deux bras dans les airs pour exprimer son triomphe, mais Jérémie lui retourna un regard critique.

« Te réjouis pas trop, vous avez eu une chance inimaginable cette fois. Il faudra vous débrouiller mieux à la prochaine attaque, sinon ça pourrait bien être la fin du monde à cause de vous.

\- Je suppose que tu voulais dire à cause de nous ? le reprit Olivia, l'air de rien.

\- Oh ça va, hein, s'agaça le garçon. Ne la ramène pas, ton idée était stupide.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jérémie, Olivia, surenchérit Yumi. Tu as pris un risque énorme, ce coup-ci. Imagine si tu avais raté ton coup. »

La concernée retint un soupir et adressa un regard mi-contrit mi-amusé aux deux autres.

« Vous savez, je suis d'accord pour dire que c'était un plan dangereux, qui n'allait pas forcément réussir, et peut-être qu'on aurait pu trouver mieux. Mais voilà, aucun d'entre vous n'a proposé quoi que ce soit, alors vous pourriez au moins avoir la bonne foi de reconnaître que c'est grâce à mon idée stupide que la fin du monde n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour l'ambiance… soupira Ulrich sans laisser le temps à Jérémie et Yumi de répliquer quant à l'insouciance d'Olivia. Hé, je vous signale qu'on a réussi à arrêter XANA non seulement avant qu'il lance son attaque, mais en plus à 19h, donc sans heure de colle pour avoir raté les cours et sans avoir à faire une nuit de trois heures. On devrait pas être en train de se donner des grandes tapes dans le dos au lieu de se bouffer le nez ? »

Les trois premiers ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier, mais ce fut Odd qui prit la parole le premier :

« Tu veux rire ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton désespéré. On a raté le dîner ! C'est le pire qui pouvait nous arriver ! »

La bande resta d'abord interdite devant l'emphase de sa plainte, mais bien vite, ils se mirent tous à rire, enfin gagnés par le soulagement d'avoir remporté la victoire une fois encore. Les attaques de XANA les mettaient sur les nerfs, rien de nouveau de ce côté-là. Quelquefois, cependant, la pression devenait trop forte. Alors les reproches sortaient et ils se renvoyaient à la figure les prises de risques inconsidérées ou le manque de reconnaissance dont il faisait preuve les uns envers les autres. Le danger constant, auquel s'ajoutait le sentiment d'illégitimité qu'ils ressentaient parfois et qui les étouffaient presque, rendait l'ambiance lourde et difficile à vivre. Pourtant, à l'inverse, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble et qu'ils ne pouvaient partager avec personne d'autre contribuaient à faire d'eux des amis inséparables au soutien indéfectible.

« Désolé, j'ai été un peu dur, s'excusa finalement Jérémie, gêné. J'ai bien conscience des risques que vous prenez sur Lyoko. C'est juste que ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir faire plus derrière mon écran…

\- Tu veux rire ? s'exclama spontanément Olivia. Avec tous tes programmes auxquels on comprend que dalle et qui t'empêchent quasi-systématiquement de dormir la nuit ? Allez Einstein, je reconnais que mes idées sont stupides – même si elles marchent – et de ton côté, ne commence pas à te croire inutile, ok ? »

Le surdoué grimaça sous la claque qu'Olivia crut bon de lui assener dans le dos pour appuyer ses paroles, mais il lui retourna tout de même un sourire reconnaissant.

« Oh, j'ai une idée ! enchaîna alors l'adolescente. Pour éviter que je n'aie à relancer Aelita au-dessus d'un nid de monstres, pourquoi tu lui programmerais pas des ailes ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ça ?

\- Tu crois que je le proposais sérieusement ? »

Jérémie leva les yeux au ciel, presque plus amusé qu'exaspéré.

« Ouais, ben en attendant, gardez bien en tête que mes programmes ne sont pas des tours de magie. Alors au milieu de toutes vos prises de risques inconsidérés – Odd, Olivia, écoutez bien – n'oubliez pas que même si le retour vers le passé permet d'effacer les dernières vingt-quatre heures, l'entropie de l'univers ne peut que diminuer. »

Tandis que les deux pris à partie lançaient des regards scandalisés à leur grosse tête préférée, Ulrich posa l'éternelle question présente dans toutes les têtes :

« En français ça donne quoi ? »

Jérémie soupira tandis qu'Aelita étouffait un gloussement.

« En gros, si tu meurs aujourd'hui, tu es mort hier.

\- Ouais, enfin ça on le savait déjà…

\- Vu les écervelés du coin, je préfère le rappeler.

\- Hey !

\- Aaaah, j'ai faim !

\- Odd ! »

* * *

« Salut les gars ! lança joyeusement Olivia en arrivant au réfectoire le lendemain matin. Bien dormi ? »

Elle s'attendait à une réponse affirmative, mais le visage désespéré d'Ulrich la détrompa :

« Tu plaisantes ? Odd a gémi toute la nuit et même mes boules quies ne peuvent rien contre les bruits de son estomac… »

La jeune fille éclata de rire en posant le plateau de son petit-déjeuner sur la table où ils étaient installés.

« Tiens Odd, offrit-elle complaisamment, je t'offre mon croissant. Tu me fais trop de peine quand t'es dans cet état.

\- Olivia ! Je savais que sous tes airs de brute épaisse t'étais une fille bien ! »

Il se saisit du croissant et l'engloutit presque en une fois, sans prêter attention ni à l'expression outrée de sa bienfaitrice ni à celle goguenarde de son camarade de chambre.

« Mes airs de brute épaisse. Dis donc, maigrichon, fais gaffe, si tu me provoques, ne compte plus sur mes restes pour te remplumer.

\- Je suis svelte, pas maigrichon ! »

Ulrich ne prit même pas la peine de se retenir de rire, cette fois-ci. Odd et Olivia étaient un vrai spectacle. Parfois, leur énergie inépuisable le fatiguait, on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi réveillé dès le matin, mais pour une fois il s'était levé de bonne humeur, alors autant profiter du show.

« Y en a qui sont en forme, ce matin. »

Laissant les deux énergumènes se crêper le chignon, Ulrich tourna la tête en direction d'Aelita et Jérémie, qui arrivaient ensemble, comme souvent.

« En même temps, avec ces deux-là je vois pas ce qui t'étonnes, » répondit-il nonchalamment à la remarque de la jeune fille.

Aelita fit mine de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer, puis elle coupa court à l'échange animé :

« Alors Odd, paré pour ton exposé d'anglais ?

\- Mais ouais, vous allez pas en revenir devant mon talent pour tenir un public en haleine ! rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, pas déstabilisé le moins par le changement de sujet.

\- C'est quoi déjà ton sujet ? lui demanda Ulrich en mordant dans une tartine.

\- Euh…Attends, j'ai noté ça quelque part…

\- …Je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'en sortir, en ne connaissant pas ton sujet deux heures avant ton exposé ?

\- En un mot : Improvisation ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Odd avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, dans sa façon de prendre les études à ce point à la légère. Son camarade de chambre n'était apparemment pas le seul à le penser, d'ailleurs :

« Mon pauvre Ulrich, et dire que tu vis avec cet énergumène.

\- Merci Olivia, ça me touche quand quelqu'un reconnait mon calvaire. »

Jérémie suivait un peu distraitement l'échange de ses amis. Pour une fois, il se sentait détendu. XANA avait sorti l'artillerie lourde sur Lyoko, la veille, ce qui voulait dire qu'il mettrait encore un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à réattaquer. Pour lui, outre un stress en moins, ça voulait dire davantage de temps pour travailler sur le virus d'Aelita. Il avançait. Peut-être pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais il avançait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son ange virtuel puisse vivre parmi eux en tant qu'humaine.

* * *

Déjà plusieurs semaines depuis la dernière attaque. Si les Lyokoguerriers profitaient de cette période de calme pour récupérer leur sommeil en retard, Jérémie peinait à s'endormir. Évidemment, la dernière attaque avait probablement demandé beaucoup de ressources à l'IA corrompue, évidemment, il ferait mieux d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit pour une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun impact, mais rien à faire. Depuis plusieurs jours, l'angoisse montait sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Déjà une heure du matin sans qu'une once de fatigue ne se fasse sentir, et la tête blonde commençait à s'énerver à tourner ainsi dans son lit. À bout de nerfs, il se releva et s'installa à son ordinateur. Avec un soupir, il fit glisser son regard sur l'interface reliée à Lyoko qui restait désespérément vide. Auparavant, quand il passait des nuits blanches, il pouvait toujours parler avec Aelita. Ces moments s'étaient montrés extrêmement précieux pour lui qui avait tant de mal à interagir avec les autres. Bien sûr, avoir la jeune fille près de lui dans la réalité, en chair et en os, avec une vie réelle qu'elle pourrait vivre avec eux tous, le remplissait d'une joie indicible. Cependant, leurs conversations nocturnes, qu'il pouvait commencer quand bon lui semblait, lui manquaient.

Cette nuit-là en particulier, il aurait eu bien besoin de parler avec Aelita, histoire de museler sa paranoïa. L'absence d'activité de XANA commençait réellement à le préoccuper. Le programme multi-agent n'était encore jamais resté inactif aussi longtemps, peu importe les circonstances. Jérémie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. XANA ne pouvait pas se fatiguer. Il n'avait rien à perdre à enchaîner les attaques, au contraire, c'était un moyen de leur faire une guerre d'usure et de les épuiser jusqu'à la rupture de leurs résistances physique et mentale. Alors pourquoi ne se passait-il rien ?

* * *

« Et Émilie ?

\- Trop prétentieuse.

\- Elle t'a fichu un râteau c'est ça ?

\- Non, c'est juste qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle rate.

\- Donc elle t'a fichu un râteau », répondit Ulrich avec un sourire narquois.

Odd et Ulrich profitaient du soleil de ce samedi matin, assis sur l'un des bancs de la cour de Kadic. Le premier regardait d'un œil attentif les groupes de filles qui les entouraient cherchant laquelle pourrait être sa prochaine conquête dans sa recherche éperdue du grand amour, tandis qu'il mordait avidement dans une barre chocolatée. Son colocataire lui tenait compagnie dans son étude, plus par manque de motivation pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que par réel intérêt pour la vie amoureuse du blond.

« Salut vous deux, vous parlez de quoi ? lança Olivia, arrivée par surprise pour piquer la barre de ce dernier.

\- De la prochaine copine d'Odd.

\- Ce sera qui, cette fois ?

\- Justement, c'est toute la question. Et rends-moi mon twix !

\- Monsieur a déjà testé la moitié des filles de Kadic, souligna Ulrich, et les râteaux se font de plus en plus fréquents avec celles qui restent.

\- Vous n'y comprenez rien ! L'amour demande de grandes exigences !

\- De la part des autres, tu veux dire, » rétorqua Olivia avec un sourire moqueur.

Le brun éclata de rire à cette réplique, son hilarité renforcée par le visage proprement scandalisé d'Odd.

« Bien joué, Olivia, dit-il en lui tendant le poing.

\- Merci, mais avec Odd c'est facile, répondit-elle, faussement modeste, en tapant dedans.

\- T'es qu'un faux-frère, Ulrich, et vous rirez moins quand je sortirai avec une bombe internationale !

\- Non, c'est clair, on sera trop inquiets pour le cerveau de cette pauvre fille. »

Odd se renfrogna, vexé de voir ses deux amis peiner à maîtriser leur fou-rire. Pour couper court à cette situation inacceptable, il signala nonchalamment :

« Au fait Liv, on se fait un ciné cette aprèm' avec Yumi, Camille et Manu, ça te tente ?

\- Quelle heure ?

\- 15h30.

\- Alors sans moi, désolée, j'ai mon cours de boxe thaï à 16h. Vous me raconterez le film. Et ils font quoi du coup, nos deux grosses têtes adorées ?

\- Tu les connais, jamais un break, ils bossent sur le journal de Hopper, ou sur le virus d'Aelita, ou sur un nouveau super-scan, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

\- Je vois l'idée, soupira-t-elle. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un dossier à préparer avec Claire. À plus ! »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent machinalement s'éloigner après l'avoir saluée. Puis Odd scruta discrètement son camarade du coin de l'œil avant de poursuivre :

« Et Olivia ?

\- Quoi Olivia ?

\- Ben t'en penses quoi ? »

Ulrich se tourna vers lui, interdit, avant d'être brusquement frappé par le sens de la question.

« Attends, tu voudrais sortir avec elle ?

\- Sûrement pas ! se récria Odd, sans plus penser à analyser la réaction de son ami. Cette fille est une brute !

\- T'exagères, là.

\- Eh, elle fait de la boxe Thaï.

\- Et alors ? Yumi aussi pratique un sport de combat.

\- Ouais, mais de la boxe Thaï ! Et puis, Yumi fait peut-être un sport de combat, mais sur Lyoko elle fait surtout des mouvements de gymnastique, alors que t'as vu comment Olivia se bat ?

\- C'est clair qu'elle a la classe avec sa hache à la main…

\- La classe ? Elle me fout la trouille, avec ça ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle va me couper en deux !

\- T'es sérieux, là ? »

Odd haussa les épaules devant le regard incrédule d'Ulrich, puis enchaîna :

« C'est dommage, parce qu'elle est jolie, Olivia.

\- Tu trouves ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est sûr que toi, y a que les sombres nipponnes qui te plaisent…

\- La ferme, Odd ! réagit immédiatement Ulrich, en rougissant.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai, elle est pas mal, Liv. Quand elle se lâche les cheveux. Parce que bon, tressés en arrière, ça lui va pas du tout.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'elle déteste les avoir dans les yeux, et qu'elle préfère être à l'aise que jolie, lança une voix familière.

\- A…Aelita ! Je t'ai pas vu arriver, balbutia Odd. T'es pas avec Jérémie ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider en ce moment. Et puis il est sur les nerfs, il a peur que XANA prépare un gros truc, répondit tristement l'adolescente. Pourquoi vous parlez de la coiffure de Liv, tous les deux ?

\- Odd se cherchent des excuses pour quand elle lui fichera un râteau.

\- N'importe quoi ! Comme si je pouvais sortir avec Olivia !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Aelita surprise par la spontanéité de la réponse.

\- Ce serait juste…trop bizarre. C'est une pote, quoi. C'est pas parce que Jérémie et toi, vous sortez ensemble, et que Ulrich et Yumi craquent à mort l'un sur l'autre, que je dois me mettre en couple avec Olivia.

ODD ! »


	2. Chapter 2 : Partir

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Le chapitre 1 tenait lieu d'introduction. Une remise dans le contexte et une semi-présentation des personnages et de leur caractères respectifs. Avec le chapitre 2, les ennuis commencent. Des ennuis un peu différents de ceux auxquels nos chers LG sont habitués._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Partir**

 _Alors XANA, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?_

Jérémie tapait sur son clavier à une vitesse impressionnante. Les lignes de codes défilaient sur une moitié de son écran, tandis que l'autre lui permettait d'éplucher les informations sur le net. Il n'osait pas suspendre sa surveillance, tout en mettant un point d'honneur à vérifier encore une fois le super-scan. Sa plus grande peur était que son programme de détection des attaques soit bogué et que la frappe de XANA soit passée complètement inaperçue. Pourtant, non seulement le programme lui semblait parfaitement fonctionnel, mais de plus, outre les catastrophes habituelles, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Le surdoué ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'aurait XANA à déclencher une fusillade dans une école aux États-Unis ou à braquer une bijouterie parisienne.

 _Allez XANA, dis-moi ce que tu fabriques…_

Pas d'erreur possible, le super-scan fonctionnait parfaitement. Pas d'action suspecte sur Lyoko. Pas même dans le cinquième territoire.

 _Cette baisse d'activité n'a aucun sens._

* * *

Lyoko. Transperçant le sol en des cheminements torturés, les serpents virtuels entrelacés qui constituaient les câbles d'alimentation des tours pulsaient d'une lumière blanche et vive. Aucune tour n'était activée mais les informations continuaient de circuler d'un territoire à l'autre, des reliefs d'or déchiquetés du Désert à ceux bleutés de la Banquise, des excroissances violacés aux courbes douces de la Montagne aux pointes d'écorce effilées de la Forêt. L'évolution de la Technologie avait conduit à une numérisation complète des banques de données, et aucune protection n'était invulnérable pour qui se donnait le temps et les moyens de la détruire. Qui, ou quoi. Or, si une entité quelconque prenait le contrôle de ces banques de données, si elle avait accès à tout ce qui fait la vie d'une personne, papiers d'identité, statut social, bulletin médical, casier judiciaire, inscriptions scolaires… La réalité n'est que ce qu'on en fait.

XANA n'était pas immobile. Au contraire. Il préparait simplement une attaque d'un autre genre. Une attaque qui demandait une certaine organisation. Quand il frapperait, la chute serait rude.

* * *

Yumi gémit en entendant le réveil. Plus on dort, plus on est fatigué, et ses nuits étaient agréablement plus longues depuis le repos impromptu de XANA. Elle étendit péniblement le bras hors de la protection douillette de sa couette et écrasa la paume sur le bouton qui permettait d'arrêter la sonnerie stridente. Sentant que si elle ne se forçait pas, elle ne se lèverait jamais, elle s'extirpa péniblement de son lit. Tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle défit le chignon japonais qu'elle arborait toujours pour dormir et rassembla ses vêtements, uniformément noir, comme toujours. Sa mère essayait régulièrement de lui faire porter des couleurs plus joyeuses, mais elle était jusqu'ici parvenue à repousser ses tentatives. Le noir c'était sa couleur.

Elle descendit joyeusement dans la cuisine, faisant claquer ses pieds sur les marches de l'escalier, et rejoignit son père à la table du petit-déjeuner. Il lui sourit avant de boire une gorgée de café, un œil sur le journal ouvert à son côté. Yumi n'avait pas eu besoin de sortir en douce ou de mentir sur ses activités depuis un certain temps, et ses relations avec ses parents étaient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient avant XANA. Avant Kadic.

Yumi n'était pas comme les autres membres de la bande. Jérémie, Lyoko était ce qui lui avait permis de se faire accepter par les autres, et ce qui lui permettait de prouver sa valeur. Odd, il adorait simplement l'aventure et n'était absolument pas préoccupé par ses mauvaises notes. Aelita, c'était toute sa vie qui la rattachait au monde virtuel, Lyoko était presque son foyer, dont elle devait certes se libérer, mais où son existence avait tout de même débuté, quoi qu'on en dise. Ulrich… Évidemment, Lyoko lui pesait, à lui aussi, il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour travailler et remonter sa moyenne, et obtenir un minimum d'estime de la part de ses parents, mais paradoxalement, c'était aussi le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose d'important qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau et l'empêchait de se regarder avec les yeux de son père et de ne voir qu'un raté. Ce père n'était qu'un imbécile et elle, comme les autres Lyokoguerriers, savait à quel point il était exceptionnel. Et Olivia… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Yumi ne savait pas ce qu'Olivia pensait de leur double-vie. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qu'on croit si faciles à cerner, alors qu'en réalité ce sont ceux dont on sait le moins de choses. En tout cas elle ne donnait pas l'impression de souffrir de Lyoko.

Elle, Lyoko ne lui apportait rien. Elle s'était laissée embarquer dans l'aventure, à cause de sa propre curiosité, sans savoir à quoi elle s'engageait. Si elle l'avait su, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quelle aurait été sa réaction. Avant, quand ils pouvaient effacer leurs bizarreries de comportement, ça pouvait encore aller, mais depuis qu'ils savaient que le retour vers le passé renforçait XANA, la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Yumi considérait qu'elle avait un devoir à accomplir. Elle ne se défilerait pas, et lutterait jusqu'au bout. Seulement, elle le faisait à contrecœur, en regrettant chaque fois davantage l'orgueil qui l'avait poussée à suivre Ulrich ce jour-là. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter du répit que leur accordait l'IA, mais au contraire d'en profiter un maximum.

« Bonjour P'pa.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi ?

\- Super. Et toi ? Bonne journée en perspective ?

\- Hmm, oui, sans doute. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon chef. Peut-être une promotion. »

* * *

« Et donc, pour résoudre cette équation, il faut mettre en évidence une identité remarquable. »

Le cours de maths se poursuivait, morne, et Ulrich prenait laborieusement des notes en se disant que décidément, 8h c'était bien trop tôt réfléchir. D'ailleurs, Odd s'était endormi sur sa table depuis plusieurs minutes, déjà.

En soupirant, le brun tourna la tête vers Jérémie et Aelita, deux bureaux plus loin, en train d'écrire Dieu savait quoi, mais compte tenu de leurs capacités respectives, il doutait que ce soit les explications de Mme Meyer. Au bureau devant le leur, Olivia essayait de rire en silence. Il se demandait ce qu'Alexandre avait bien pu dire pour qu'elle en soit à se mordre le poing. Il la regarda pensivement. Odd avait raison, elle était plutôt jolie. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yumi, ni à Aelita, elle était plus souriante et plus énergique. Brute épaisse était quand même un qualificatif un peu fort. Enfin bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas du genre à retenir ses coups. Il avait pu le constater rien que le jour où ils avaient découvert Lyoko. Elle venait rendre ses notes de SVT à Manu alors que lui-même sortait tout juste de sa chambre, excédé par l'espèce de rat géant qu'Odd appelait son chien et bien décidé à aller le dénoncer. Ils s'étaient donc tous les deux retrouvés dans le couloir quand Jérémie avait été agressé par ses petits robots, à la toute première attaque de XANA. Ils avaient juste échangé un regard incrédule en entendant le cri, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre du surdoué. Olivia avait immédiatement fracassé l'une des boites de conserves avec son poing. Une façon intéressante de parler à quelqu'un pour la première fois.

Ulrich se demanda distraitement de quoi elle aurait l'air, les cheveux lâchés. Après tout, ils étaient d'un bel auburn, qui se mariait joliment avec ses yeux bleus clairs. Qui le regardaient ?

Elle lui fit un signe de la main en souriant, auquel il répondit machinalement, un peu gêné qu'elle l'ait surpris à l'observer. Perdu dans ces considérations, il sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

« Excusez-moi Mme Meyer, dit Jim de sa voix éraillée, mais M. le proviseur voudrait voir Belpois, Della Robbia, Stern et Thivier.

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr.

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous tous les cinq ! »

Le surveillant fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il se trompait quelque part, et se reprit vivement :

« Enfin non, seulement quatre… »

* * *

Arrivé devant le bureau du proviseur, Jim frappa puis ouvrit la porte sans prendre de réponse.

« Monsieur, je vous les ai tous amenés, déclara-t-il avec la fierté du travail accompli.

\- Ah, bien… »

Un peu fatigué par son surveillant, Jean-Pierre Delmas contempla la petite bande inquiète qui attendait sans comprendre. Poussé par la volonté de remettre le plus difficile à plus tard, il déclara :

« On va faire ça dans l'ordre alphabétique, entrez, Belpois. »

Jérémie obtempéra en avalant péniblement sa salive. Être convoqué maintenant était d'autant plus étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu à sécher les cours depuis un moment.

« Mon garçon, toutes mes félicitations ! »

La déclaration lui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Mais enfin, pour votre transfert.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un mail de l'institut Léonard de Vinci pour jeunes surdoués, de Herblay. Il semble qu'il y ait eu un problème dans le traitement de votre dossier, et que votre transfert ait été injustement retardé, je pensais qu'ils vous tenaient au courant. Ils envoient vous chercher dès cette après-midi.

\- Mais…mais enfin, c'est pas possible ! Je veux dire, je ne peux pas partir comme ça… »

Le proviseur eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et compréhensif. Il se doutait que le changement s'avérait soudain, mais son pupille finirait bien par être davantage flatté qu'angoissé, il n'en doutait pas.

« Allons, allons Jérémie, c'est une chance incroyable, et vos parents sont ravis.

\- Mes… mes parents sont au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. Ils ont été informés par l'institut.

\- Ah… Tant mieux, alors…

\- Bien, nous nous occuperons des papiers quand vos parents arriveront. Vous m'excuserez de faire vite, mais je dois voir tous vos camarades. Appelez-moi Della Robbia, s'il vous plaît. »

Une fois sorti, Jérémie, atterré, fit simplement signe à Odd que c'était son tour d'y passer avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de se prendre la tête dans les mains sous le regard surpris des autres.

.

« Odd, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, m'sieur ? Y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il spontanément en prenant place sur le siège indiqué.

Malgré ses nombreux accros au règlement, dont le premier n'était rien moins qu'un chien caché dans le dernier tiroir de son armoire, il ne se retrouvait pas si souvent que ça chez le proviseur.

« Un problème ? Non non. Enfin, pas vraiment… Vos parents ne vous ont pas encore appelé ? »

Le proviseur retint de justesse le soupir qui fleurissait au bord de ses lèvres. Le garçon qui lui faisait face était certes sympathique, mais guère sérieux, et plutôt indiscipliné. Or, c'était apparemment de famille.

« Je les ai eus en ligne ce matin, ils voudraient que vous les rejoigniez quelques temps. Ils semblent qu'ils vous aient réservé un billet d'avion pour cet après-midi. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Odd pour réaliser qu'il avait la bouche ouverte.

« Sérieusement ? Mais ils peuvent pas faire ça ! Enfin, je veux dire, rendez-vous compte, monsieur, et ma scolarité ?

\- Oui, je comprends, seulement malgré mes objections, vos parents semblent déterminés à vous avoir près d'eux. Et puis, ils vous ont inscrit pour une période indéterminée dans le collège français d'Alicante.

\- Chouette… »

Alors qu'Ulrich prenait sa suite en serrant les dents, Odd alla s'affaler à côté de Jérémie.

.

« Ulrich. »

L'introduction lasse donna des sueurs froides au garçon.

« Monsieur ? »

Le proviseur laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre :

« Je suis très déçu, vous savez.

\- Pardon ? Je sais que mes résultats scolaires sont bas, mais je vais me reprendre, je vous assure, d'ailleurs Jérémie a promis de m'aider à travailler et avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent comme prof particulier, mes notes vont remonter, faites-moi confiance.

\- Ulrich, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ?

\- Faire… faire quoi ? »

Une boule de plomb lui tomba sur l'estomac suite au regard critique qui lui fut assené.

« La police m'a contacté pour m'informer de vos actes de délinquances.

\- Mes actes de… ?

\- Vous savez, mon garçon, vous auriez dû venir m'en parler avant d'exprimer votre rébellion par des actes répréhensibles.

\- Mais enfin monsieur, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, j'ai rien fait ! »

Sa bouche s'assécha d'un seul coup lorsqu'il comprit qu'on ne lui accordait aucun crédit.

« Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne demanderais qu'à vous croire, mais ils m'ont communiqué les bandes de vidéo-surveillance, confirma le proviseur. On voit très bien votre visage quand vous volez à l'étalage dans ce magasin.

\- Mais je vous assure ! C'est forcément une erreur !

\- N'aggravez pas votre cas, Ulrich. Vos parents sont en route, j'espère qu'ils sauront vous raisonner. Et si vous avez des problèmes qui vous ont conduit à de telles extrémités, ma porte est toujours ouverte pour en parler. »

Ulrich resta sans voix devant les accusations. Alors qu'Olivia entrait à sa suite, il commença à boxer le mur, dans une colère noire.

.

En voyant son dernier rendez-vous de la matinée entrer dans son bureau, Delmas laissa enfin son soupir prendre sa liberté. Maintenant qu'elles arrivaient, il regrettait de ne pas avoir commencé par les entrevues les plus désagréables.

« Olivia. Comment allez-vous ? »

Surprise par l'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans la question, l'adolescente répondit, hésitante :

« Euh, bien, comme toujours. Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie font tous des têtes d'enterrement dehors. On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Enfin, à part… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai eu l'hôpital qui vous a suivi après l'arrestation de votre père. Apparemment votre dernier contrôle indique un dommage interne qui demande une opération assez lourde. »

La jeune fille eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Mais… Non ! Je vais très bien ! se défendit-elle, comme si ses mots pouvaient écrire la réalité. Il n'y a aucun problème ! »

Sa voix mourut face au regard empli de sollicitude de son proviseur.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, ce n'est pas une période que vous voulez vous rappeler, mais cette opération est importante. Vous serez transférée cette après-midi pour une hospitalisation de plusieurs mois. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Ah…Non, ce n'est rien… »

* * *

La fin de la matinée se déroula dans une ambiance absolument morose. Quand le groupe sortit enfin de cours, Aelita contempla avec inquiétude ses camarades s'effondrer sur un banc, sans échanger une parole. Yumi ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, sans se douter de ce qui s'était produit.

« Eh ben alors ? Vous en faites une tête !

\- T'inquiètes pas, d'ici quelques minutes tu feras exactement la même, » marmonna Ulrich d'un air noir.

Yumi laissa courir un regard surpris sur ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, constatant qu'on ne lui dirait rien spontanément.

Aelita se dévoua à contrecœur pour expliquer :

« En résumé, Jérémie part dans un collège de surdoués, Odd s'envole pour l'Espagne, Ulrich est accusé de vol à l'étalage et Olivia quitte le collège pour quelques temps. »

La japonaise resta bouche-bée.

« Sérieusement ? Mais comment c'est possible un truc pareil ? »

Aelita haussa les épaules. Les quatre autres semblaient déterminés à ne pas décrocher un mot. Yumi cherchait quelque chose à dire pour leur arracher un sourire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la sauva du silence.

« Ah, désolée, allo ?...Papa ? Ça va ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles dans la journée, on se voit ce soir, non ?...Comment ça non ?...Mais, ça peut pas arriver si vite !...Demain ?…Mais enfin, la dernière fois on n'avait pas eu à partir, finalement !...Mais…Oui. Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir… Non…Oui, à demain…Oui…Salut. »

Yumi se passa la main sur le visage et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté des autres. À l'interrogation muette d'Aelita, elle déclara :

« Mon père est muté d'urgence pour remplacer un collègue. On déménage demain pour le suivre. Pour nous éviter un maximum de désagréments, sa hiérarchie s'est débrouillée pour qu'on soit tout de suite rescolarisés Hiroki et moi. »

Déprimés, ils restèrent un long moment assis côte à côte, sans bouger, Silencieux.

Puis Odd explosa :

« Mais enfin, c'est juste impossible que tout ça arrive en même temps ! Alors Aelita va rester seule à Kadic et nous on s'éparpille aux quatre coins du monde ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça, plains-toi, rétorqua Ulrich, acide. Tu décolles pour l'Espagne, Odd ! Moi, parti comme c'est, non seulement je vais subir mon père, mais en plus je vais me retrouver dans un foyer pour délinquants.

\- Tu crois que c'est le plus grave ? s'indigna Jérémie.

\- Oh ça va, hein, pour l'instant, XANA j'en ai un peu rien à foutre, comparé à l'idée d'être enfermé à cause d'une putain de fausse accusation ! Et puis c'est bon, j'me tire, » dit-il en tapant rageusement dans une pierre.

Ils le regardèrent tous s'éloigner, les épaules basses, avant qu'Odd ne se lève mollement à son tour :

« Faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires, murmura-t-il en le suivant vers leur chambre.

\- Moi aussi je dois faire mon sac, ajouta Olivia en se levant à son tour.

\- Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à aller voir le proviseur pour le changement d'établissement… »

Jérémie et Aelita restèrent seuls au milieu de la cour de Kadic. Le jeune surdoué se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli jusque-là, après toutes les situations désespérées où ils avaient finalement réussi à contrer XANA, comment était-ce possible d'être à ce point entravé par les circonstances ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

À moins que.

« XANA. »

Aelita sursauta.

« Une tour est activée ? Comme si c'était le moment !

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, la détrompa Jérémie. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu penses que c'est une attaque ? répondit-elle immédiatement. Mais le super-scan n'a rien signalé, il serait bogué ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vérifié, apparemment il marche bien. Mais ce qui se passe n'est pas normal. Je veux dire, au-delà de la coïncidence de tous devoir partir en même temps, les transferts ne devraient pas se produire aussi vite… Je vais à l'usine, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance que ce soit XANA, je dois le vérifier.

\- Je préviens les autres ?

\- …Non, inutile de leur donner de faux espoirs. Après tout, il y de grandes chances que j'ai tort. »


	3. Chapter 3 : Dialoguer

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Sur cette première histoire que j'ai mené à son terme, les chapitres sont plus courts que ce que je fais habituellement (exception faite des OS, évidemment, qui peuvent faire chez moi des tailles très variées). Il faut dire qu'à la base, j'avais écrit cette histoire sous forme d'OS, justement, mais j'ai décidé de découper la parution parce que je ne voulais pas faire un post trop long et que je voulais des retours intermédiaires pour analyser plus finement les reproches qu'on pourrait me faire. Une fois le découpage décidé, il s'est imposé tel qu'il est maintenant, et j'ai choisi de le conserver ainsi dans cette seconde parution. En bien ou en mal, à vous de voir._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Dialoguer**

Assise devant le portail du collège, Olivia regardait passer les voitures d'un œil vide. Elle attendait que le taxi vienne la prendre pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, en espérant vaguement qu'il l'oublierait. Elle se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas refuser qu'on l'opère. Elle avait déjà subi tant d'interventions, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était d'être hospitalisée de nouveau. À cette simple idée, une angoisse sourde la prenait au ventre et lui donnait envie de s'enfuir. Seulement, d'après le directeur, l'opération était absolument nécessaire, alors il serait sans doute stupide d'y renoncer simplement à cause de la peur que cela lui inspirait. En plus, elle n'était pas majeure, on ne lui laisserait pas le choix de toute façon.

Perdue dans ce débat intérieur, elle n'entendit pas Ulrich approcher et faillit tomber du banc lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

\- Tu m'en vois désolé. »

Elle se décala légèrement et il vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé attendre ton père à l'étude, ou un truc du genre ? »

Ulrich haussa une épaule.

« Sans doute que si. En fait, là tu vois, j'envisage sérieusement de fuguer.

\- À ce point ? »

Le brun sembla méditer sa réponse quelques instants, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, sur une façade d'immeuble qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment.

« Je sais bien que je pourrai lui dire n'importe quoi, mon père n'écoutera jamais. Pour lui j'ai déshonoré la famille, maintenant. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il me dise à quel point je suis juste un raté.

\- Essaye quand même de garder à l'esprit que ce n'est pas vrai, Ok ? »

Le ton de voix d'Olivia interpela le garçon. En se tournant finalement vers elle, il se fit la réflexion que son expression avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'est là qu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment triste.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Liv ? demanda-t-il brusquement. D'ailleurs, tu nous as pas dit pourquoi tu quittais Kadic, toi ? »

Le silence par lequel elle lui répondit le mit mal à l'aise. C'était plutôt son genre à lui de ne rien dire et de rester taciturne.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tes parents passent te prendre ? Allez, ils peuvent pas être pires que les miens. »

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille fut prise d'un fou rire, qui s'accentua encore face à son regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- En fait non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle en se calmant laborieusement. C'est juste que si tu savais quel genre d'homme est mon père, tu regretterais vraiment ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Tant que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Et tu redoutes de le voir ?

\- Oh, oui. Mais je ne vais pas le voir.

\- Ah non ? Ben alors tout va bien, non ?

\- …Ulrich, tu peux garder un secret ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, ne sachant que répondre.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de ma famille à personne, tu sais. Pas même à vous, alors que vous êtes les seuls vrais amis que j'ai eus de ma vie. Et pourtant, même en sachant que je pouvais vous faire confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de vous parler. C'est stupide, pas vrai ?

Je n'ai pas connu ma mère. Elle est morte quand je suis née. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. J'ai conscience que c'est faux, que je ne suis pas responsable, que personne ne pouvait rien y faire, mais c'est comme ça que mon père a toujours vu les choses. En fait, il ne m'a jamais pardonné d'être vivante. »

Elle remonta brusquement la manche de son pull.

« Des… ?

\- Des brûlures de cigarette. Oui c'est ça. J'ai un certain nombre de cicatrices sur tout le corps. Mon père m'a brisé plusieurs os à force de me battre. Et moi je le laissais faire. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand on te répète sans arrêt que tu es responsable de la mort de ta mère, tu finis par y croire, et que dans ce cas-là, les coups tu les mérites.

D'une certaine façon, j'ai presque eu de la chance, parce qu'un jour il m'a fait une fracture de trop. Mes professeurs ont fini par remarquer qu'il y avait un problème. Et après examens, mon état général constituait une assez bonne preuve de ce qu'il me faisait subir. Il a été arrêté et j'ai été conduite à l'hôpital pour qu'on me remette sur pieds. Et pour suivre une cellule psychologique, aussi. Mais bon, il faut croire que mes progrès ont convaincu les psys, puisque j'ai pu venir à Kadic et être scolarisée normalement. Seulement voilà, l'une des opérations n'a pas eu les suites qu'ils escomptaient apparemment, et je dois me faire hospitaliser en urgence. Je pars au service neurologie de l'hôpital Saint Joseph, les médecins pensent que mon traumatisme crânien n'est pas guéri et que laisser les choses suivre leur cours pourrait être dangereux, ou quelque chose comme ça... Quelle blague, je ne sais même pas quel est le problème, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'aller bien. Physiquement, au moins. »

Quand elle se tut, Ulrich réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Olivia ait pu vivre quelque chose d'aussi difficile. À sa façon d'être, il aurait même parié sans hésiter qu'elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec ses parents. Et dire qu'il se plaignait de son père sans arrêt alors qu'elle vivait avec un secret pareil.

« Olivia…Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment qu'un gros nul, je…

\- Arrête, le coupa-t-elle gentiment. Je t'ai pas confié ça pour que tu culpabilises. Écoute, ce n'est parce que mon père est un monstre que ça fait du tien un saint. Ulrich, t'es peut-être nul en maths, mais ça ne fait pas de toi une personne sans valeur, tu m'entends ? Si ton père ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est un abruti fini.

\- Olivia, je…

\- Je crois que c'est mon taxi.

\- Attends ! s'écria-t-il en lui saisissant la main. Olivia, tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, pas vrai ? »

Elle se contenta de sourire en se dégageant doucement pour se diriger vers la voiture qui l'attendait. Juste avant de monter, elle se retourna et dit :

« Ne laisse jamais personne te faire douter de toi-même, Ulrich, jamais. Parce que le jour où ça arrive, tout est perdu. »

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui disait adieu.

* * *

« S'il te plaît XANA, pour la première fois depuis que je suis au courant de ton existence, je voudrais vraiment que tu aies activé une tour, » marmonna Jérémie en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Aussitôt après sa discussion avec Aelita, il s'était précipité derrière ses consoles et avait lancé une recherche approfondie. Ce qui s'était passé était trop étrange pour qu'il se contente de l'accepter. Et surtout, il avait vraiment envie d'y croire. Les évènements lui avaient donné une base sur laquelle appuyer ses réflexions, et il espérait trouver ce qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. Malheureusement, le résultat n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait désigner comme concluant, jusque-là. On pouvait même le désigner comme un échec complet.

Il s'apprêtait à abandonner, la mort dans l'âme, déjà prêt à chercher comment continuer la lutte malgré l'éloignement physique auquel ils allaient être contraints, quand un détail de l'historique des programmes effectués attira son attention. Il bondit sur cet indice et après plusieurs minutes, il finit par pousser un cri de victoire, avant de décrocher son téléphone.

« Allo, Aelita ? J'ai une excellente mauvaise nouvelle ! »

* * *

Après le coup de fil de Jérémie, Aelita était partie en courant vers la chambre d'Odd et Ulrich. Elle espérait qu'il s'était écoulé suffisamment peu de temps pour pouvoir encore les trouver là, malheureusement, le premier était déjà en route pour l'aéroport tandis que le second se trouvait enfermé avec son père dans le bureau du proviseur. En se mordant la lèvre, Aelita récapitula rapidement la situation pour elle-même. Yumi ne partait que le lendemain matin, donc l'urgence c'était Odd, qui prenait l'avion, et aussi Olivia, qui ne leur avait pas dit où elle allait. Elle sortit son téléphone en priant pour que l'avion n'ait pas déjà décollé.

« Allo princesse ? Ton chevalier servant te manque déjà ? Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, mais là ça fait seulement une heure, quand même ! plaisanta Odd quand il décrocha.

\- Odd, arrête de dire des âneries et écoute-moi ! l'interrompit Aelita. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes ton avion, Jérémie a trouvé quelque chose ! Notre séparation a été causée par XANA !

\- Une tour activée ? Cool ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Justement, non.

\- Heu, je te suis pas trop, là, c'est XANA, ou pas ?

\- C'est XANA, mais il n'y a pas de tour activée. »

Même sans qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, l'incompréhension d'Odd s'entendait au bout du fil. Malgré l'urgence, Aelita pris sur elle d'expliquer rapidement les faits :

« Il n'a pas eu besoin de la laisser activée. Elle ne l'a été que le temps de modifier les documents qui l'intéressaient, et peut-être aussi de manipuler les personnes qu'il fallait pour amorcer les situations, pour nous éparpiller et ainsi nous empêcher de réagir à ses attaques.

\- Eh, mais c'est de la triche, ça ! Et on s'en sort comment, maintenant ? s'exclama Odd, scandalisé.

\- Jérémie a besoin de faire quelques recherches pour trouver comment modifier ces documents à son tour. Quand il saura comment faire il lancera un retour vers le passer pour régler le problème avant qu'il ne soit remarqué.

\- Ouf ! Je commençais à croire que j'allais rester coincé avec mes sœurs ! Retour à Kadic !

\- Plutôt à l'usine. Jérémie pense que quand XANA aura compris que nous l'avons percé à jour il lancera une attaque pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Je te laisse, il faut que je prévienne Olivia d'urgence. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui raccrocha au nez, soulagée de l'avoir eu à temps, puis appela immédiatement sa seconde priorité. Cependant, elle n'eut pas autant de chance, le téléphone sonna dans le vide jusqu'à ce que le répondeur s'enclanche sur la voix enjouée d'Olivia. Contrariée, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un sms qui récapitulait ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer, puis elle contacta Yumi qui lui dit qu'elle partait sur le champ rejoindre Jérémie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Ulrich, et à espérer qu'Olivia verrait son alerte.

* * *

Assis face à son père, entouré du décor solennel du bureau du proviseur, Ulrich avait déjà l'impression d'être au tribunal. Voire sur la chaise électrique. Il fixait ses mains, nerveux et résigné, en attendant que le sermon commence.

« Ulrich, regarde-moi. »

Comme prévu, la voix de son père était glaciale. Le garçon leva les yeux à contrecœur, pour se faire transpercer par son expression furibonde.

« Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ? explosa son géniteur. Nous déshonorer ainsi, ta mère et moi ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit ? J'avais déjà compris que tu te contrefichais de ton avenir en voyant tes notes se dégrader sans aucune réaction de ta part, mais de là à devenir un délinquant ! »

Comme prévu une fois de plus, son père ne le laissait pas s'expliquer. Il ne lui laissait même pas le bénéfice du doute. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que son fils n'était pas le modèle de perfection qu'il aurait souhaité. Ça faisait des années qu'Ulrich devait subir ses éternelles récriminations, et peu importe le nombre d'efforts qu'il faisait, tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas un bulletin digne de ceux de Jérémie, son père continuerait de le descendre en flèche.

 _Ulrich, t'es peut-être nul en maths, mais ça ne fait pas de toi une personne sans valeur, tu m'entends ?_

Se souvenir des mots d'Olivia lui permit de se détendre imperceptiblement. Elle avait raison, non ? Son père n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça, alors il n'avait pas à écouter.

« Ulrich ? fut-il brutalement rappelé à l'ordre. Tu peux me dire ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Même là tu n'écoutes pas ! »

Le reproche le mit en colère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé en présence de son père, l'adolescent ressentit le besoin de se faire entendre :

« Et pourquoi, hein ? Toi tu n'écoutes jamais ! cria-t-il à son tour. Arrête un peu les faux semblants, on sait tous les deux que t'en as rien à faire, de mon avenir, tout ce qui t'importe c'est ce que les gens pensent ! Et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire, parce que si tu t'intéressais à moi, t'aurais commencé par me demander ma version des faits ! »

L'adulte se crispa davantage devant la faible rébellion. Il reprit, d'un ton de colère méprisante :

« Pour que tu m'expliques que ce sont mes exigences qui t'ont poussé à de telles extrémités ? Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'entendre de fausses excuses ! »

Ce fut l'accusation de trop, Ulrich perdit totalement son sang-froid :

« JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN VOLÉ DE MA VIE, MAIS C'EST TROP TE DEMANDER DE L'ENVISAGER UNE SECONDE, PAS VRAI ?

\- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! »

Son père s'était levé, tout en écrasant son poing sur le bureau. Lui et son fils se fusillaient du regard sans rajouter un mot, et quiconque serait entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là les aurait crus prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Puis le téléphone d'Ulrich sonna.

Il fixa encore son géniteur une seconde, puis décrocha sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

« Ouais, Aelita ?...Quoi ?...Tu es sû… »

Excédé par sa rébellion, son père lui avait arraché son portable des mains.

Il allait recommencer sa tirade, mais Ulrich sortit du bureau du Proviseur en courant. Il l'entendit lui crier de revenir mais il refusait d'en entendre davantage. Or, d'après ce que lui avait dit Aelita, ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Il se dirigea vers le passage du parc.


	4. Chapter 4 : Combattre

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Chapitre quatre, déjà presque la fin, et surtout, un florilège d'action. Qui dit Code Lyoko dit combats, réels ou virtuels. En espérant qu'ils vous semblent crédibles._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Combattre**

« Ulrich, te voilà ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, Aelita m'a dit que vous aviez été coupés, l'accueillit Jérémie quand il arriva dans la salle du labo.

\- Ouais, désolé, mon père n'a pas apprécié que je réponde au téléphone… »

Aux côtés de Jérémie, il constata qu'Odd était rayonnant suite aux dernières évolutions de l'affaire, tandis que Yumi lui semblait étrangement contrariée. Il devait se faire des idées.

Sans cesser de taper sur son clavier, le surdoué répondit :

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Puisqu'une tour a été activée, j'aurais dû entendre l'alerte. Mais à force d'enchaîner les nuits blanches, voilà ce qui se passe, on dort à poings fermés quand il faudrait être sur ses gardes. Quel crétin je fais, bon sang !

\- Jérémie, ne commence pas à te jeter la pierre. On aurait dû deviner immédiatement que XANA était derrière les évènements, dit Aelita en lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser.

\- Pas forcément, d'accord c'était inhabituel, mais en l'absence de réaction du superscan, ça aurait très bien pu n'être que ça... »

La gardienne de Lyoko s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle tentative pour le rassurer lorsqu'une alarme stridente, bien connue, résonna subitement dans le labo.

« En parlant de XANA, il aura réagi vite : tour activée territoire Banquise. Vous plongez immédiatement, déclara Jérémie.

\- Et Olivia ? demanda Ulrich.

\- Son téléphone était éteint, répondit Aelita. J'espère qu'elle le regardera vite, mais ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre.

\- …Je crois que je sais comment la joindre. Je vais appeler. Et puis je reste avec toi, Jérémie. Puisque c'est sur toi que XANA va diriger son attaque, je tiens à être là pour l'accueillir.

\- Bonne idée. Les autres, salle des scanners. »

* * *

Agacé d'avoir à interrompre son travail pour permettre aux autres de se rendre sur Lyoko, c'est en grimaçant que Jérémie entra les commandes qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis bien longtemps.

« Transfert Aelita. Transfert Yumi. Transfert Odd. »

Sur son écran, les cartes à l'image des apparences virtuelles de ses compagnons s'affichaient les unes après les autres.

« Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. »

Le chargement des données morphologiques se manifesta par la coloration progressive des fiches des avatars.

« Virtualisation. »

Alors que Jérémie pressait sèchement la dernière touche du processus, les scanners furent envahis de l'habituel souffle qui marquait la transition du réel au virtuel.

Sur Lyoko, les couches de pixels s'additionnèrent, bâtissant les armatures des nouveaux arrivants, puis les couleurs arrivèrent à leur tour, ancrant définitivement le changement de réalité, et les avatars s'animèrent enfin, tombant lestement de leur point d'apparition vers le sol du territoire. Les trois Lyokoguerriers touchèrent le sol au même instant, rejoints peu après par leur véhicules.

La voix désincarnée de Jérémie résonna dans le silence de la terre de glace virtuelle :

« **La tour se trouve à l'ouest de votre position. Deux tarentules et un mégatank vous barrent le chemin.** »

Yumi bondit sur son overwing, laissant Aelita grimper derrière elle sur cette espèce de large trottinette futuriste, tandis qu'Odd prenait place sur son overboard violet. Ils n'attendirent pas plus pour s'élancer dans la direction générale indiquée par Jérémie, prêtant à peine un regard aux reliefs accidentés de la Banquise qui défilaient sous eux. Puis les crevasses gelées qu'ils survolaient laissèrent place à une étendue d'eau d'un bleu nuit profond.

« Euh, Einstein ? interrogea Odd.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- Ben alors Jérémie ? s'étonna le chat virtuel. D'habitude t'es plus réactif !

\- **Oui, bah désolé, mais je dois trouver comment rectifier la situation, et craquer autant de documents administratifs c'est pas simple. Et comme à cause de la portée du retour vers le passé, je dois trouver comment faire en moins de 24h, et ben vous passez un peu au second plan.**

\- Ok, mais nous on fait quoi ? On part faire trempette ?

\- **Attends un peu…Oui, il y a un passage sur votre droite, qui doit vous amener sur la plate-forme de la tour. Maintenant laissez-moi travailler.** »

* * *

« Renseignement, bonjour. »

Ulrich sursauta presque lorsque la voix impersonnelle éclata au bout du fil.

« Oui, euh, bonjour, je voudrais joindre l'hôpital, euh… Saint Joseph.

\- Oui bien sûr, je vous mets en relation. »

En l'entendant faire cette demande, au-delà de sa gangue de concentration, Jérémie tiqua et se retourna, mais Ulrich lui fit signe de ne pas s'occuper de ça, et il retourna à son code.

« Hôpital Saint Joseph, bonjour.

\- Euh bonjour, je voudrais joindre une patiente du service neurologie, je crois. Mademoiselle Olivia Thivier.

\- Hmm, attendez une seconde…Oui, je vous transferts sa chambre.

\- Merci. »

Ulrich se sentait un peu bête, à réaliser qu'il avait l'estomac noué. L'appel n'avait rien de complexe, pourtant.

« Allo ?

\- Olivia ! C'est Ulrich.

\- Ulrich ? réagit-elle avec une franche surprise dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- XANA a lancé une attaque, on a besoin de toi ici. »

Elle laissa passer un temps avant de répondre, hésitante :

« Mais je…Enfin, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, j'ai des examens à faire avant l'opération, je te rappelle. »

Ulrich se traita mentalement d'imbécile, en réalisant qu'elle semblait honteuse de leur faire faux bond.

« Justement, non ! s'empressa-t-il de la corriger. Je te passe les détails, mais XANA a truqué des documents et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvés à ce point dans la galère. Jérémie est en train de rectifier le tir, mais XANA attaque, alors il faut que tu viennes à l'usine.

\- …Maintenant que tu le dis, ça paraît évident, souffla Olivia, dépitée de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Enfin, on va dire qu'on n'y a pas pensé à cause de l'état de choc. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Super. »

* * *

« Waouh, M'ais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Odd. C'est dingue ! »

Le passage dont leur avait parlé Jérémie s'était avéré être un tunnel de glace, mais contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vu sur le territoire, celui-ci était translucide. Ils pouvaient donc observer les profondeurs du lac numérique sous lequel ils étaient en train de passer. Étonnamment, les courants qui agitaient l'eau faisaient émerger le code dont cette dernière était constituée. Des chatoiements de données dansaient sur les parois de façon erratique et illuminaient leur avancée d'une lueur bleutée. Les trois combattants étaient arrivés à toute vitesse dans ce tube, mais devant le spectacle, Odd avait ralenti jusqu'à presque s'arrêter pour observer le phénomène à travers la glace virtuelle. Yumi finit par remarquer qu'il se laissait distancer et s'écria :

« Odd, on admirera le paysage une autre fois, on est pressés, là ! »

À peine finit-elle sa phrase, tournée vers l'arrière pour s'adresser à son camarade à la traine, qu'un tir de laser percuta son overwing et le dévirtualisa, les envoyant s'écraser au sol Aelita et elle.

« Einstein, tu pourrais prévenir !

\- **Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas compter sur moi cette fois ! Mais cinq kankrelats aux deux extrémités du tunnel.**

\- Chouette, une garde d'honneur ! »

Un bruissement crépitant de pattes mécaniques commençait à résonner dans le tunnel et donnait l'impression qu'une armée de créatures se rapprochait de tous côtés. Un laser arrivé par l'avant toucha l'overboard d'Odd, qui se réceptionna habilement devant Aelita, tandis que Yumi sortait ses éventails pour assurer l'arrière-garde. Tendus, ils attendirent l'assaut. Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Les tirs pleuvaient, surgissant de chaque côté, rebondissant parfois sur les parois pour dessiner des trajectoires imprévues. Yumi bougeait les bras à une vitesse aberrante pour bloquer tous ceux de l'arrière, tandis qu'Odd maintenait tant bien que mal son bouclier pour intercepter les attaques venues de l'avant. Les kankrelats restaient invisibles, masqués par les coudes du tunnel, et leur coupaient ainsi toute possibilité de répliquer. Grâce à leurs protections, le trio parvenait à avancer à faible vitesse, mais la consolation restait maigre puisque les deux Lyokoguerriers commençaient à fatiguer dangereusement.

Aelita se sentait complètement inutile, protégée ainsi par ses deux amis sans rien pouvoir faire. La culpabilité fleurissait douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se désespérait d'être aussi dépendante d'eux. Puis, brutalement, elle fut prise d'une inspiration subite. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et entonna un chant aux notes claires. Un mur de glace se créa sur l'arrière, bloquant la moitié des tirs.

D'abord décontenancée, Yumi se reprit vite et s'empressa d'aller prêter main forte à Odd pour les protéger de la moitié avant.

« Ça ne les retiendra pas longtemps, il faut qu'on avance ! »

* * *

Pendant que Jérémie s'arrachait les cheveux à rectifier ce que XANA truqué, Ulrich se tenait sur ses gardes, tendus, prêt à se battre. Il se crispa en entendant l'ascenseur s'enclencher, et se prépara à frapper. La porte du monte-charge coulissa dans un chuintement mécanique et il poussa un cri d'attaque en amorçant un coup de pied retourné. Qu'il stoppa en plein vol.

« Eh ben dis donc, sympa l'accueil ! commenta Olivia, amusée. Et dire que tu voulais que je me dépêche.

\- T'as fait vite ! se défendit Ulrich, soulagé.

\- J'ai pris un taxi. Que je n'ai pas payé, d'ailleurs. Alors c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas besoin de me faire charcuter la cervelle ?

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, fonce aux scanners, tu plonges immédiatement, les autres ne vont pas tenir longtemps sans renforts. »

Ulrich et elle échangèrent un regard amusé au ton directif de Jérémie, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait sur elle. Alors seulement, ce dernier réagit :

« Se faire charcuter la cervelle ? »

Ulrich se contenta d'hausser les épaules, simplement soulagé de la retrouver fidèle à elle-même.

* * *

En place dans le scanner, Olivia entendait s'élever autour d'elle la voix de Jérémie, qui énonçait comme toujours les étapes du transfert sur Lyoko.

« Transfert Olivia »

Elle ferma les yeux, autant à cause de la lumière violente à l'intérieur du scanner qu'à cause du souffle d'air chaud qui envoyait voler sa tresse vers le haut.

« Scanner Olivia. »

Elle se sentit confusément tourner sur elle-même en s'élevant doucement, perdant comme toujours ses repères alors que son corps était en passe d'être digitalisé.

« Virtualisation. »

Malgré ses yeux fermés, tout devint blanc autour d'elle. Elle fut saisie d'une impression de vitesse, se sentant comme une feuille emportée par un ouragan. Puis le sentiment se stoppa net.

Libérée en plein ciel, Olivia se réceptionna souplement sur le sol immaculé du territoire Banquise. Son avatar de guerrière celte jurait étrangement dans ce décor de glace pure, a fortiori parce qu'il était vêtu d'un débardeur vert olive, noués sur l'avant par un cordon, qui laissait ses bras et ses clavicules découverts. Son pantalon du cuir brun épais et les protections supplémentaires, d'un vert vif, qui couvraient ses avant-bras et ses jambes ne parvenaient pas à contrebalancer l'impression de froids causée par la vue de ses épaules découvertes.

Par réflexe, l'adolescente vérifia rapidement que son arme, une double hache d'une taille impressionnante, était bien accrochée dans son dos, avant de se manifester :

« Jérémie ?

\- À l'ouest. Et ton véhicule arrive. »

Effectivement, l'overcross se matérialisa peu après. Comme l'overbike, celui-ci ressemblait un peu à une moto, mais d'une façon différente. Il avait une silhouette couchée, les roues situées aux extrémités et le corps très peu surélevé par rapport à ces dernières, ce qui permettait à sa conductrice d'être presqu'entièrement protégée par sa hache une fois montée dessus. Sa couleur grise aux reflets métalliques lui donnait un air futuriste qu'on retrouvait chez l'overwing et aurait pu détonner par rapport à sa propriétaire, mais des entrelacs semblables à ceux du bijou celtique d'argent qui ornait le front de cette dernière couraient sur le véhicule et invalidaient ce sentiment.

Olivia bondit gracieusement sur son moyen de transport et démarra aussitôt à pleine vitesse pour rattraper son retard, ses cheveux tressés, plus longs que sur terre, ondulant derrière elle.

* * *

« Ulrich, je crois que tu vas avoir de la compagnie. »

Une fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir pour afficher l'image d'une caméra de surveillance à l'entrée de l'usine. Sur cette dernière, les deux garçons purent observer une voiture de police s'arrêter en dérapage au bout du ponton qui surplombait la salle cathédrale. Une fois le conducteur sorti, Jérémie zooma sur ses yeux, et le symbole de XANA emplit l'écran.

« Super, grogna Ulrich, j'avais justement un compte à régler avec les flics.

\- Fais attention, l'avertit Jérémie, les autres sont loin d'être arrivés à la tour et j'ai encore besoin de temps. »

Seulement, l'autre était déjà dans le monte-charge.

* * *

Dans le tunnel de glace, Odd et Yumi avaient enfin dépassé la courbe qui protégeait les kankrelats. La japonaise n'était pas à son aise dans l'espace restreint où ils se trouvaient, elle qui avait l'habitude d'égarer les ennemis par ses déplacements. De plus, ses éventails décrivaient des trajectoires courbes quand elle les lançait, et attaquer maintenant n'aurait fait que les ficher dans la glace. Heureusement, son camarade n'avait pas ses problèmes, et ses flèches lasers eurent tôt fait de détruire les trois poux géants qui leur barraient la route. Aelita sur leurs talons, ils repartirent en courant, soulagés d'enfin apercevoir la sortie du boyau de glace. Cependant, ils s'attendaient à sortir sous un feu nourri.

« Jérémie a dit deux tarentules et un mégatank. Une idée ?

\- On a besoin d'informations sur le terrain à l'extérieur, sinon ce sera dévirtualisation immédiate. »

Odd acquiesça à cette remarque de Yumi, et malgré la demande ultérieure de leur guide, elle appela :

« Jérémie ?

\- **J'ai entendu : des reliefs de glace sont présents tout autour de la sortie, vous pourrez donc vous rapprocher de la tour en restant à couvert, mais les tarentules montent la garde juste après, et il vous faudra encore passer entre deux falaises de glace où vous attend le mégatank. Attendez…Bon sang, XANA ne fait pas les choses à moitié : un escadron de dix frelions vient d'apparaître sur mes écrans.**

\- Odd, je reste en protection rapprochée pour Aelita. Avec un peu de chance, les reliefs seront incurvés, et les frelions seront obligés de s'approcher pour tirer.

\- T'inquiète, je vais les dégommer en un rien de temps ! »

* * *

« Je fais le fier mais en attendant c'est bien ma veine, il fallait que ce soit la police, évidemment, » pensa Ulrich alors qu'il sortait du monte-charge et avançait légèrement dans la salle cathédrale. Il leva les yeux et vit l'hôte xanatifié qui l'observait depuis le promontoire de l'entrée. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne bougea, et ils se contentèrent de s'observer, aussi immobile que des statues. Puis soudainement, le policier sauta.

Ulrich évita de justesse le coup qui lui était destiné. Malgré le mouvement brusque, il avait eu le réflexe de se jeter sur le côté. Il se rétablit vite et contre-attaqua d'un coup de poing au plexus suivi d'un coup à la gorge, mais l'hôte s'était dématérialisé et ses coups s'étaient contentés de le traverser. Il ne resta cependant pas intangible très longtemps et le garçon eut à peine le temps de plonger au sol pour éviter une décharge d'énergie. Soucieux de ne pas constituer une cible immobile, il roula sur l'épaule et se releva dans la foulée, pour se retrouver sur le côté du xanatifié. Placé ainsi, il tenta un coup de pied sur la rotule suivi d'un coup à l'arrière de l'articulation. L'agent de police était resté solide après son attaque et les coups le déséquilibrèrent. Alors qu'il tombait au sol, Ulrich voulut profiter de son avantage et lança un coup de pied retourné qui aurait dû l'atteindre à la gorge, mais l'autre saisit sa jambe au vol et le projeta contre un mur.

Ulrich hurla sous le choc, qu'il sentit se propager dans tout son corps. Un peu sonné, il se releva péniblement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Tant qu'il aurait suffisamment d'énergie, il repartirait à l'attaque, parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir protéger Jérémie, et que c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il parvint encore à esquiver l'attaque suivante et se glissa sous le bras tendu de son adversaire. Une fois derrière lui, il frappa sous l'omoplate et au niveau des reins, mais au lieu de s'écrouler au sol comme un humain normal, le policier se retourna et lui envoya une décharge électrique.

Haletant, la vue troublée par la douleur, Ulrich entama son prochain jurus, conscient que tous les langkahs qu'il connaissait ne viendraient pas à bout du spectre. Mais il devait tenir.

* * *

Lancée à pleine vitesse, Olivia atteignit rapidement l'entrée du tunnel qu'avait emprunté Odd et Yumi. Cependant, Jérémie ne l'avait prévenue ni au sujet des kankrelats ni à celui du mur d'Aelita. Les petits monstres tiraient vainement dessus pour passer, bizarrement pitoyables et touchants. Quand l'adolescente aperçut l'obstacle il était trop tard pour freiner et impossible de changer de trajectoire du fait de l'étroitesse du passage. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle inclina son overcross de profil et bondit en marche. Alors qu'elle effectuait un saut périlleux pour se réceptionner, son véhicule se fracassa contre le mur, le brisant et détruisant les deux kankrelats au passage. Olivia se mit à courir.

* * *

« T'avais pas dit en un rien de temps ? demanda Yumi, qui protégeait tant bien que mal Aelita contre les tirs des frelions.

\- Ben quoi ? J'en ai eu deux, non ? répliqua Odd, qui sautait de partout, lançant ses flèches lasers avant de s'accrocher aux reliefs avec ses griffes, puis de sauter à nouveau dans l'essaim.

\- Ouais ben deux c'est pas assez ! »

La japonaise lança ses éventails, malheureusement les créatures de XANA furent trop rapides et elle n'en toucha aucune. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas d'angle de tir en restant à couvert, elle se décida à quitter les reliefs en amorçant une roue qu'elle termina simultanément sur ses deux pieds, puis fléchit les jambes pour se projeter en arrière en se renversant, avant de prendre appui sur ses mains pour retomber enfin sur ses pieds, à bonne distance d'Aelita. Ainsi dégagée, elle attaqua de nouveau. Les monstres, comme souvent déboussolés par ses mouvements acrobatiques, n'eurent cette fois-ci pas le temps de réagir et elle en toucha deux qui explosèrent sous l'impact.

« Il en reste combien ? cria Odd, qui continuait de tirer.

\- Encore six ! » répondit Yumi, alors qu'elle se renversait cette fois-ci vers l'avant pour passer en appui sur ses mains avant de retomber avec agilité sur ses pieds.

De son côté, Odd bondissait tout autant, quoique de façon un peu moins élégante. Alors qu'il plantait ses griffes au sommet d'un pics de glace, il se retrouva face à un frelion, en parfaite position pour tirer. Il brandit sa patte, mais réalisa au dernier moment qu'il était à court de munitions. Faute de pouvoir esquiver à temps, il se prépara à l'impact quand, à sa grande surprise la créature explosa en premier, tout comme les trois autres qui se trouvaient dans ses alentours immédiats. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Olivia rattraper sa hache. Ses lancers étaient toujours impressionnants, elle parvenait à faire décrire à son arme un large demi-cercle qui lui permettait de détruire plusieurs ennemis disposés en courbe, du fait de son poids. Puis elle la récupérait, toujours légèrement emportée par l'élan. Vu la façon dont elle maniait son arme, ils auraient dû deviner qu'elle allait lancer Aelita, la dernière fois.

« Content de me voir, chaton ?

\- Hé, si j'avais été rechargé, je les aurais eus tout seul ! s'indigna-t-il. Jérémie !

\- **Oui, oui, mais essaie de ne pas les vider aussi vite cette fois, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment craquer les systèmes de sécurité,** » résonna la voix désincarnée de Jérémie, un peu agacée.

Finalement Odd et Yumi détruisirent simultanément les deux frelions restants, et ils se mirent à courir tous les quatre en direction de la tour.

« AELITA ! »

Olivia l'avait envoyée au sol d'un coup d'épaule, essuyant à sa place deux tirs de tarentules. Elle se releva aussitôt et brandit sa hache devant elles en tant que bouclier. Les tirs de lasers s'y écrasaient les uns après les autres. La gardienne de Lyoko n'était pas spécifiquement visée par les tirs, mais sans le réflexe d'Olivia, nul doute qu'elle en aurait essuyé au moins un des deux. D'une certaine façon, ce fut une chance : les deux monstres restèrent stupidement concentrés celle qui s'était autoproclamée leur cible sans se préoccuper tout de suite des deux autres Lyokoguerriers. Odd courait d'un côté, avec la souplesse de son avatar de chat, tandis que Yumi se rapprochait de l'autre, enchaînant les roues et les flips avant. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement chacun sur le côté d'une des tarentules. Celles-ci finirent par remarquer leur avancée. Elles cherchèrent à leur faire face, mais Odd tirait déjà trois flèches lasers sur le symbole que XANA qu'arborait celle de droite tandis que Yumi effectuait un lancer croisé sur celle de gauche.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Olivia, tandis qu'elles implosaient.

\- Il reste le passage des falaises. Jérémie a dit qu'il y avait un mégatank posté à l'intérieur, répondit Aelita.

\- C'est mauvais, ça. On sera à découvert tout le long du chemin, et il n'aura besoin que de quelques tirs pour nous atteindre les uns après les autres, énonça la première.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais nous couvrir tout le long avec ta hache ? demanda Yumi. »

Olivia se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant, tâchant d'évaluer au mieux ses capacités.

« Je devrais pouvoir encaisser plusieurs fois, mais contrer une attaque de mégatank me coûte des points de vie même si elle ne m'atteint pas, à cause de la dépense d'énergie, donc considérez qu'après ce passage je serai dévirtualisée.

\- Ça devrait aller. Odd et moi on n'a pas encore perdu trop de points de vie, et normalement le mégatank est le dernier monstre.

\- Ok, on tente le coup comme ça. Je passe devant, Odd après moi, Aelita, puis Yumi en arrière-garde. Let's go ! »

Ainsi disposés, leur petit groupe s'avança dans la crevasse de givre. L'attaque du mégatank ne se fit pas attendre, son rayon heurta avec violence la hache d'Olivia, qu'elle parvint à contenir. Néanmoins, ce type d'attaque était prolongée dans le temps, et une avancée pénible commença. Heureusement au bout de quelques mètres, le rayon se brisa et les Lyokoguerriers tâchèrent de parcourir un maximum de distance, mais le suivant arriva rapidement et Olivia peina à réitérer sa protection.

« Je ne vais pas tenir, gémit-elle en sentant ses dernières réserves s'épuiser.

\- Sur le côté ! Une faille ! s'écria Aelita. »

Ils plongèrent dans le renfoncement et le mur laser du mégatank passa finalement devant eux.

« Désolée, j'ai besoin d'une pause, s'excusa Olivia en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- T'inquiète pas, on a fait plus de la moitié du chemin, la rassura Yumi.

\- Jérémie, désolée de te déranger, mais il me reste combien de points d.. »

Son avatar se délita.

Un krabe venait de tirer depuis le sommet de la crevasse. Yumi eut le réflexe de parer les tirs suivants de ses éventails, mais leur seule protection contre le mégatank venait de disparaître.


	5. Chapter 5 : Vaincre ?

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Désolée pour le retard, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas pu accéder à mon ordinateur, et j'avais omis de mettre sur clef ce dernier chapitre. Enfin, pour un seul petit jour, je suis sûre que vous me pardonnerez !_

 _Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, avec son final qui est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai écrite. Si vous voulez en débattre après lecture, n'hésitez pas, mes MP sont toujours ouverts._

 _Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire jusqu'au bout. Malgré la réécriture, cette histoire a conservé un style assez candide qui change plutôt de mes autres textes. Si je pense honnêtement m'être bien améliorée depuis, j'espère tout de même que vous aurez pris plaisir à découvrir ma première expérience, revisitées, de l'écriture._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Vaincre ?**

De retour dans le scanner, Olivia manqua de s'effondrer au sol. Elle se soutint contre la paroi du cylindre métallique pour reprendre son souffle. Contrer le megatank l'avait éprouvée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ses cheveux, détachés par le souffle de la matérialisation, lui collaient aux tempes, et sa vision resta trouble quelques secondes après son retour.

« Désolée, Jérémie, XANA m'a eu par surprise.

\- Je comprends. Quand tu auras récupéré, monte aider Ulrich. Seul contre un xanatifié il est sûrement à bout. Et moi j'ai encore besoin de temps.

\- Compris. »

Elle s'avança vers l'ascenseur, encore un peu pantelante mais déjà plus ou moins remise, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Jérémie ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu en as fait quoi de ton prototype de bombe anti-spectre ? »

Le silence qui lui répondit la laissa croire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question lorsqu'il souffla, apparemment mortifié :

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Il est ici, juste à côté de l'ascenseur, bien vu !

\- Que veux-tu, pour un génie, tu es un peu bête, plaisanta-t-elle, amusée par sa gêne. À quoi ça sert d'avoir construit ce machin si on s'en sert jamais ? »

Arrivée à la salle de commandes, elle repéra rapidement l'étrange dispositif monté sur une planche de skate qu'on avait remisé dans un coin de la pièce et le tira avec elle dans l'élévateur. Cependant, quand le monte-charge s'ouvrit sur la salle cathédrale et qu'elle vit Ulrich se faire projeter contre une colonne, elle oublia ce qu'elle venait de dire pour se jeter sur le pantin de XANA sans penser un instant à la bombe.

Olivia entama les hostilités avec un coup de pied circulaire pour le faucher, mais le policier se dématérialisa et elle passa au travers. Malgré tout stable sur ses appuis, elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied retourné, mais traversa une fois de plus son adversaire. Il attaqua alors au poing mais elle parvint à parer de la paume de la main, déviant le coup. Il frappa une seconde fois, mais elle bloqua son poing avant de lui envoyer son genou dans le plexus, qui ne sembla malheureusement pas lui faire grand mal : ignorant le coup, il généra un éclair, qu'elle esquiva d'un mouvement du corps. N'ayant pas déplacé ses appuis, elle se sentit suffisamment stable pour tenter immédiatement un high kick. Étonnamment, elle parvint non seulement à l'atteindre, mais aussi à le déstabiliser. Il recula maladroitement pour se rétablir, mais Ulrich, qui s'était relevé, lui assena deux coups de pieds successifs dans les reins. Le xanatifié, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque de ce côté, était resté solide et essuya les coups de plein fouet. Il chuta à genoux. Olivia lui envoya alors un coup de coude en demi-cercle en plein visage alors qu'Ulrich en profita pour le frapper à la nuque d'un coup descendant. Il s'étala au sol.

À bout de souffle, les deux amis se regardèrent, encore incrédule devant le répit qu'ils venaient d'obtenir. Ulrich fut le premier à se reprendre :

« Restons pas là. C'est un spectre de XANA, même après ce qu'on lui a mis il va se réveiller rapidement.

\- T'inquiète ! s'exclama gaiement Olivia. J'ai ramené la bombe anti-spectre.

\- Et t'en as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Ben je l'ai oubliée dans l'ascenseur… »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, sans trop savoir s'il était amusé ou atterré. Il fit quelques pas en direction du monte-charge pour aller la chercher, mais le combat l'avait particulièrement amoché et il s'arrêta pour respirer, sous les yeux inquiets d'Olivia.

« Ça va aller ? le questionna-t-elle en s'approchant, prête à le soutenir.

\- Ouais, faut juste que je me pose deux minutes, la rassura Ulrich, un peu chancelant. J'ai plutôt eu de la chance, il ne s'est pas servi de son arme.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

\- Va savoir. Regarde-nous, on a une bombe qui disperse les créatures de XANA et on ne s'en est servi qu'une fois. Et puis étant donné qu'il pouvait lancer des éclairs avec ses mains, peut-être qu'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de tirer avec une arme primitive créée par des humains.

\- En attendant les humains primitifs, ils l'ont poutré ! Et sans la bombe ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- T'as raison, répondit-il avec un petit rire, amusé par sa véhémence. Belle technique, en passant.

\- Bah, je l'ai eu par surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'arrive.

\- N'empêche que c'est la première fois qu'on en met un au tapis nous-même, non ?

\- Ça c'est parce que je suis exceptionnelle.

\- Ouais, ça c'est clair. »

Olivia sursauta. Elle s'attendait à un « Tu te prends pour Odd ? », pas à une confirmation. Et certainement pas avec ce ton de voix. Ulrich la regardait avec une expression qu'elle ne sut pas interpréter. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux. Le garçon se dit que son meilleur ami avait raison, qu'avec ses cheveux ondulés qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules elle était particulièrement jolie. Elle rougit sous son regard, et se détourna, sans savoir comment mettre fin au silence. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était fait une raison, Ulrich ne la verrait jamais comme il voyait Yumi, peu importe ce qu'en disait Odd. Même si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, même si à l'instant son regard sur elle était différent, elle ne ferait pas le poids dès qu'ils retrouveraient la japonaise.

Toujours sans oser se tourner de nouveau vers lui, elle nota un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

« ULRICH ! »

Comme si elle rejouait ce qui s'était passé sur Lyoko un peu plus tôt, Olivia le projeta au sol. Il eut l'impression de tomber au ralentit. Il la vit se dresser devant lui, ses cheveux volant suite à la brusquerie de son mouvement. Il vit le monde se teinter de rouge sombre. Seulement après, il entendit la déflagration. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, son sang se glaça et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Puis le temps reprit son cours.

Ulrich hurla son nom alors qu'il la saisissait à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. La portant presqu'autant qu'il la trainait, il se précipita vers l'élévateur, amorça la bombe dans la panique la plus totale, et la projeta du pied dans la direction qu'il croyait être la bonne, puis écrasa le bouton qui fermait les portes.

« Olivia ! Olivia, parle-moi, je t'en prie, j't'en supplie, parle-moi ! »

Il se laissa glisser au sol, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, il n'osait plus s'arrêter de parler. Ses paroles avaient beau être incohérentes, tant qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas…

Il se tut net quand elle parvint à fixer ses yeux sur lui. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle le voyait réellement, mais elle était là. Elle était là, contre lui. Tremblant, les gestes saccadés, il saisit son téléphone, et après s'être trompé deux fois de suite, il parvint appeler Jérémie.

« Jérémie, on a besoin d'un retour vers le passé MAINTENANT !

\- Ulrich ? C'est impossible, il faut que vous teniez encore un peu, les autres ont du mal sur Lyoko.

\- TU COMPRENDS PAS, JEREMIE, C'EST UN QUESTION DE VIE OU DE… »

Olivia eut un sursaut qui l'amena presque par hasard à saisir son col. Ulrich laissa tomber son téléphone sans même entendre Jérémie qui lui demandait des explications. Respirer lui faisait mal sous l'effet de la panique. Il n'arrivait pas à se détourner des yeux paniqués d'Olivia.

« Olivia, s'il te plait… » gémit-il.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes tressautaient, comme si elle essayait de parler sans réussir à souffler le moindre mot. Seule sa respiration sifflante, laborieuse résonnait dans le monte-charge.

« Ils vont réussir, on va te sauver, on réussit toujours, » balbutia Ulrich, la voix brisée.

Ulrich sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans réaliser qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. La main d'Olivia glissa. Il vit ses lèvres cesser de trembler, sa tête retomber contre son torse. Sa poitrine s'abaisser pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Odd fut dévirtualisé peu après. Il s'était fait avoir par un krabe, mais il avait réussi à détruire le mégatank en tirant une flèche laser juste au moment où le mur d'énergie se résorbait. Celle-ci avait accompagné l'étendue écarlate jusqu'à se ficher dans l'œil du monstre, le détruisant sur le coup. Confiant quant à la capacité des filles à finir le travail, il appela l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Jérémie. Sa bonne humeur se déchira lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Ulrich, couvert de sang, déconnecté des évènements, serrait convulsivement le corps d'Olivia contre lui, les yeux fixés droit devant sans rien voir. Une large flaque rouge s'était étendue au sol sans qu'il y accorde la moindre importance.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Odd monta quand même dans le labo et sortit mécaniquement de l'ascenseur pour se laisser tomber contre un mur, en état de choc. Jérémie ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que la pièce était trop silencieuse, malgré la présence d'Odd. Quand il se retourna pour demander des explications et qu'il fut confronté à la scène, il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur et sa vue se brouilla quelques instants.

Yumi et Aelita combattaient encore, ignorantes des évènements. Sur Terre, il semblait que le coup de feu avait été le dernier sursaut du spectre avant qu'il ne perde définitivement connaissance. La bombe avait probablement rempli sa fonction, mais aucun des garçons n'était assez lucide pour y penser. Yumi vint finalement à bout des derniers krabes et regarda Aelita foncer vers la tour, persuadée que tout irait bien.

« Tour désactivée. Jérémie tu nous ramènes ? »

Surprise par l'absence de réaction, Aelita appela une nouvelle fois :

« Jérémie ? »

Elle pensait qu'il était simplement trop absorbé par son travail, mais sa voix lui parut étrange, étranglée, lorsqu'il se manifesta.

« **Je suis là. Les filles…** »

L'une sur le sol blanc pur du territoire, l'autre entourée de la lumière douce de l'intérieur de la tour, elles adressèrent un regard intrigué au vide, d'où se manifestait la voix de Jérémie.

« **Quand vous serez rentrées… N'appelez pas l'ascenseur.** »

Leurs avatars disparurent sur une expression inquiète qu'elles retrouvèrent sur leur visages à la sortie des scanners. Tendues, elles grimpèrent à l'échelle de secours qui permettait de rejoindre le labo, où Aelita se dirigea sans attendre vers Jérémie.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on pr… »

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le corps d'Olivia qu'Ulrich n'avait toujours pas lâché et sa phrase se finit dans un gémissement horrifié. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et commença à pleurer avec des sanglots semi-hystériques.

Yumi ne saisit pas tout de suite la situation. Le regard fixé sur la scène, ce qu'elle vit fut Ulrich qui serrait Olivia dans ses bras. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut un violent sentiment de jalousie qui lui tordit les entrailles. Puis elle prit conscience de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce. Alors seulement elle vit le sang, et les pièces se mirent en place dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans qu'elle puisse se détourner.

* * *

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Odd s'était roulé en boule dans un coin, tournant résolument le dos au monte-charge. Aelita se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, assise au pied de la carte holographique de Lyoko, les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine. Elle était silencieuse mais les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Jérémie continuait de taper sur son clavier. Il poursuivait sa tâche première, incapable de s'arrêter, comme si travailler rendait la situation moins réelle. Yumi était restée debout, aussi figée qu'une poupée de porcelaine, ses yeux entièrement noirs ouverts sur un néant absolu. Ulrich non plus n'avait pas bougé, les bras refermés autour de la silhouette désarticulée d'Olivia, les jambes baignant dans son sang. Aucun des autres n'était en état de l'entendre, mais il murmurait des paroles vides de sens, répétant encore et encore que tout irait bien.

Il leur était déjà arrivé de croire l'un d'entre eux perdu, plusieurs fois, même, mais toujours du côté virtuel de leur histoire. Rien ne les avait préparés à la vision crue de la mort. À toujours s'en sortir de justesse, quelle que soit la nature du danger, ils avaient fini par se croire invincibles, par oublier les risques qu'ils couraient. Ceux qu'ils faisaient courir aux autres. Cet aspect de leur combat leur était ramené comme une gifle dans la figure. Seulement, c'était bien trop tard pour s'en rendre compte.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, Jérémie sortit de son mutisme et dit d'une voix étouffée :

« Je vais lancer un retour vers le passé. »

Odd se redressa brusquement, transpirant un espoir insensé :

« Tu penses que ça peut la ramener ? » supplia-t-il.

Jérémie se tourna vers lui, misérable.

« Non. Non, c'est impossible. Mais on ne peut pas laisser XANA gagner, pas vrai ? »

Cette dernière phrase était un véritable appel au secours qu'il lançait. Il était celui qui avait rallumé le supercalculateur, celui qui ne voulait pas l'éteindre, pour garder Aelita. Il voulait se persuader que ce n'était pas que de l'égoïsme, que la meilleure chose à faire maintenant n'était pas de tout abandonner. Personne ne lui répondit. Alors il s'essuya les yeux et rentra les commandes en silence.

* * *

« Ulrich ! Oh, Ulrich, debout ! Si tu traines encore on n'aura plus de croissants !

\- Qu… quoi ? » marmonna le concerné en émergeant péniblement.

Puis les évènements de la veille, ou plutôt du aujourd'hui précédent lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se demanda si Jérémie s'en sortait pour remettre l'administratif en ordre après les magouilles de XANA.

« J'arrive. »

Dans le bâtiment préfabriqué qui leur servait de self, les colocataires retrouvèrent leurs deux génies confortablement attablés.

« Alors Jérémie ? Je dois me préparer aux persécutions de cinq furies ou c'est bon ?

\- C'est bon ! Pour chacun d'entre nous, » répondit Jérémie en souriant.

Ulrich sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Sa conversation avec son père l'avait démoli, il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir à la subir une seconde fois. Son simple souvenir dû transparaître sur son visage, d'ailleurs, puisque Jérémie s'inquiéta :

« Ça va Ulrich ? Tu te remets des coups du spectre ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui. Oui, ça va. »

S'il avait réussi à contenir l'attaque de XANA, il y avait laissé quelques plumes. Il devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées lorsqu'Odd était venu lui prêter main forte.

« Ben qu'est-ce que t'as, ce matin ? T'es tout ramolli ! » s'exclama ce dernier en lui piquant son croissant.

Ulrich haussa les épaules. Il se sentait maussade mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison. Peut-être simplement le contre-coup de la démonstration d'amour paternel, après tout.

« Mince alors, le spectre a tapé trop fort !

\- Dis donc, Odd, la ramène pas ! rétorqua-t-il, somme toute amusé par les fanfaronnade de son ami. Je te rappelle qu'à la dernière attaque tu t'es fait dévirtualiser tout de suite après que je t'ai sauvé la peau.

\- Il y a prescriptions, votre honneur ! C'était il y a plusieurs semaines !

\- Oui, ben en attendant, faites quand même attention. Gardez en tête que le retour vers le passé ne ramène pas les morts. Si tu meurs aujourd'hui…

\- Tu meurs hier, on sait ! compléta Odd. »

Il se trompait.

Si tu meurs aujourd'hui, tu es effacé d'hier.


End file.
